1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to controlling monitors in a video communication system, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method for controlling a plurality of sub monitors in a video communication system, in which a host computer controls functions of the sub monitors using communication devices therein and a program for the control thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a monitor is connected to a television receiver, a video tape recording/reproducing device or a host computer, for processing an output signal therefrom to display it on a screen thereof.
Connected to one monitor may be another monitor for sharing output data from the television receiver, video tape recording/reproducing device or host computer therewith.
In a conventional video communication system a host computer is connected to a main monitor, an output terminal of which is connected to an input terminal of a first sub monitor; an output terminal of the first sub monitor is connected to an input terminal of a second sub monitor, etc.; and an output terminal of the last sub monitor is connected to an input terminal of the main monitor. As a result, the same video signal from the host computer is displayed on the screens of all the main and sub monitors so that it can be viewed by the video communication system users. On the other hand, a video tape recording/reproducing device is not limited to use with only the main monitor, but it may be connected to any one of the main and sub monitors so that the same video signal therefrom can be displayed on the screens of all the main and sub monitors.
The sub monitors may be used in a conference place. When the conference place is large, conferees have a limitation in viewing data using an overhead projector. Further, a device with a large screen is high in cost. For these reasons, the use of personal sub monitors is advantageous when considering the size of the conference place and cost.
However, such video communication system has a disadvantage in that the sub monitor users control their sub monitors individually. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a manager to manage the video communication system, and he/she will personally check and control many sub monitors. As a result, the video communication system is inconvenient to manage.